1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to peripheral switching devices and more particularly, to an in-line switching mechanism configured to control power output from a microwave generator to a microwave applicator.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical systems that utilize microwave generators in conjunction with microwave applicators to treat tissue, e.g., ablate tissue, are well known in the art. Conventional microwave generators are configured to provide microwave energy to the microwave applicator for a specific time frame, e.g., a duty cycle. In certain instances, however, it may prove necessary (or advantageous) to shut the power off prior to the termination of duty cycle. For example, the microwave applicator may need to be moved to a different area on the tissue being treated or to a different location within a patient. Typically, one or more of the “at-the-generator” controls on the microwave generator are activated to terminate or interrupt the duty cycle. In certain instances, for example, to terminate or interrupt the duty cycle, an on/off and/or a reset switch on microwave generator may be pressed. Typically, it is a surgical assistant and not a surgeon that presses these switches. While this approach to control the microwave generator may be effective under some surgical scenarios, hand/foot switching to control the microwave generator may prove advantageous. For example, hand/foot switching capabilities allow a surgeon to directly control the microwave generator, instead having to rely on a surgical assistant.